


Boogie Wonderland

by charmax



Category: Boogie Nights, Can't Stop The Music, Car Wash, Fame (1980), Flashdance, Footloose, Grease, Roll Bounce, Saturday Night Fever, Staying Alive, The Full Monty, Xanadu (1980)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmax/pseuds/charmax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cracktastic. Glitter, sparkles and gratuitous crotch shots..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boogie Wonderland

  
**Video Title:** Boogie Wonderland  
 **Song Title/Artist:** Boogie Wonderland - Earth, Wind and Fire  
 **Movie:** Multi  
 _The Rocky Horror Show  
_ _Saturday Night Fever  
_ _Staying Alive  
_ _Roll Bounce_  
 _Xanadu_  
 _Flashdance_  
 _Fame_  
 _Boogie Nights_  
 _Grease_  
 _Footloose_  
 _The Full Monty_  
 _Car Wash_  
 _Can't Stop The Music_  
 **Summary:** Cracktastic. Glitter, sparkles and gratuitous crotch shots..  
 **Length/Format:** 2.21(Xvid)  
 **Notes:** Boogie Wonderland was the song I picked out of the list of songs given on the LJ. I hope whoever gave it as a prompt thinks I did it justice. The song was edited down and melded with another party type track to give it that extra Disco vibe.   
Yes, some crappy movies were purchased for the purpose of this project. That's how much I love vidding. I'm never quite sure if I should do notes or what details you would like to read so if you have any specific questions then please ask in the comments.

[Download big Xvid(720x400 - 50MB)](http://bronze-ambition.net/vids/AVIS/movies/BoogieWonderland-Charmax-720Xvid.zip)


End file.
